Shyness Is To Blame
by squishy fluff
Summary: COMPLETE! Ron is already making his way to Hermione's heart, but as his rival Draco Malfoy is also determined to get her, he becomes disheartened. Ron should now choose if he will nurse his shyness or fight for his love. R&R pls!
1. Default Chapter

**Author's Notes:** I'm so sorry if I deleted For You. I just have no idea how to continue it anymore. This fic is to make up for my brutality, hehe. Although it's not quite interesting, I love its plot because it has an air of Filipino romance, hehe. Ron-Herm pairing. Hope you appreciate the first chapter. I'll try to make this really nice, I promise you! Sorry for all the frustrated readers of For You, if there are any. I hope you'll like this fic esp. made for you! ;-)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, nor any of its characters or events.

Enjoy reading, guys! ;-)

**SHYNESS IS TO BLAME**

Ron was quite blushing. Excitement was all over his freckly face. He could not sleep that night because of anticipation. He turned to the left side of his bed, then to the right. Still, he could not take a short nap at least.

He gave up, thinking that he would not be able to sleep with all the nervousness welled up inside him. He decided to make a surprise for Hermione. And, of course, Molly Weasley would be his perfect guide on how to get a woman's heart. He got up from his bed and stormed to the kitchen.

"Mum, mum! Mum, where are you?" Ron called over.

"I'm right here, dear," said Mrs. Weasley, smiling at him. Ron was surprised because of her sudden appearance from nowhere.

"Why do all people in this house love to apparate?" asked Ron irritably. "It's making me uneasy."

"You'll get used to it, dear," Molly said. She then cleared the table of dirt with a flick of her wand. "Well dear, why did you call me? And why are you still not sleeping at this time?" asked Mrs. Weasley, her expression and her voice suddenly changing into slight anger. Ron chose to ignore her tone.

"I want to surprise Hermione tomorrow, Mum. Tomorrow's the big day, as everyone in this household knows. I want to make something special for her. Mum, please help me. I know that you know a lot about those things," said Ron, slightly pleading. Molly smiled.

"Oh, sure dear. Well, what is it that you really want to give her?" she asked him gently.

"Something that would surely make her answer 'yes,'" Ron told her. "Something which would make her happy even for a while. Something to ease her stress – you know, with all the workloads she has in Gringotts."

Molly was soon deep in thought, taking into consideration everything that Ron said. After what seemed a lifetime, she smiled – a big, toothy, wide smile. Ron's face lightened up.

"What is it, Mom?" he asked eagerly.

"Why not give her an enchanted rose? A very sweet-smelling rose which will flutter as though it has wings. Just a little enchantment is needed. Make the rose follow her wherever she goes. Ah, I remember, your father used to give me roses like that when he was still courting me. They made me smile, those flowers," Molly reminisced, a smile appearing on her gentle face.

Ron frowned. "But I don't know what enchantment I should put in the rose. A permanent Levitation Spell? But that is not enough to make the rose follow her wherever she goes," Ron said sadly.

"Why will I suggest that if I don't know what spell to put in it? Really easy, to tell you the truth. You just have to mix the Levitation Spell with a Summoning Charm which will make the rose follow her everywhere. Just swish then flick your wand, then say Wingardier Leviaccio! And that's it. Permanent Levitation Spell, permanent Summoning Charm, although this one is different, because instead of summoning the rose to you, you will summon it to Hermione," explained Molly. Ron looked relieved for a while, but frowned again.

"The only problem now is that I don't have enough money to buy her roses," he said rather gloomily.

Molly sighed. "Okay, I will lend you some to buy roses tomorrow morning, and then I'll leave the enchantment to you," said Mrs. Weasley.

Ron beamed. "You're the best mom in the whole world!" And he kissed her on the cheek. Molly embraced her son.

"But promise me that her answer will be yes, okay?" she said lightheartedly. Ron frowned again.

"I dunno if she'll accept me proposal. I think Draco's also courting her," Ron said.

"Ah, whatever. Weasleys are brave, we are fighters! Don't give up, we're here to support you," said Mrs. Weasley. Ron smiled.

"Time to go to bed now, Mum. Thanks for all the help, I appreciate it so much! Night Mum!" He kissed her again on the cheek and rushed up to his bedroom. Molly was left alone, grinning.

Ah, at last, Ron was able to sleep. He even slept with a beautiful curve on his lips.

Ron woke up quite early. He fixed his bed and stayed in the bathroom for almost an hour. Molly's voice ringed over the kitchen.

"Ron, come down now, you'll be late for your date!" She shouted at the stairway to the upper floor.

Ron got down the stairway and sat down beside Ginny in a blink of an eye. Everybody was surprised to see him.

"What's new today, huh? You look different. You're somehow blooming," said Fred.

"Yeah, Ron's blooming into a beautiful, charming young lady. And today he's going to a date with the man of his dreams," George added. Ron spanked them both.

"Hey, we're still your brothers, you know!" complained George. All of them laughed.

Ron quickly finished his breakfast and said good-bye to everyone. He went out of the Burrow with so much energy.

As soon as he arrived at the Diagon Alley, he eagerly searched for beautiful roses. After buying a dozen, he apparated to Hermione's dormitory near Gringotts.

Upon arrival, he hid somewhere on the dormitory's garden and put the spell on just three of the roses. He coughed a bit and said 'Wingardier Leviaccio!'

He pounded on Hermione's door, trying to fight all the nervousness rising inside him. He suddenly became conscious of the way he looked. All in all, he looked alright – his hair neatly combed, his attire casual but has an air of respect and his scent masculine and musky. He persuaded himself that he looked okay.

After three knocks, Hermione finally opened the door. Ron smiled at her, but he suddenly scowled at the sight of a man behind his Psyche. That hateful man who has always taunted him because of his mediocrity and poverty.

Draco Malfoy.

And that's the end of the first chapter. Hope you liked it! I'll try to upload soon. I'll have plenty of time to write now 'cause it's already summer vacation here in the Philippines!

Please read and review, thank you:D


	2. The Magical Night

**Author's Notes:** I'm so sorry if I deleted For You. I just have no idea how to continue it anymore. This fic is to make up for my brutality, hehe. Although it's not quite interesting, I love its plot because it has an air of Filipino romance, hehe. Ron-Herm pairing. Hope you appreciate the first chapter. I'll try to make this really nice, I promise you! Sorry for all the frustrated readers of For You, if there are any. I hope you'll like this fic esp. made for you! ;-)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, nor any of its characters or events.

Enjoy reading, guys! ;-)

As soon as Hermione opened the door, the enchanted roses followed her every move. Hermione looked delighted, but, as usual, Draco smirked.

"Another trick of yours eh? Do you think you'll get her if you do corny things like that?" Draco said, and then he laughed out loud like a maniac. "You're so corny, Weasel, no wonder no one wants to go out with you."

Ron tried to control his already rising temper. Seeing that he was already looking smug, Hermione broke in their conversation.

"Hey Ron, thank you very much for these wonderful flowers. I love them. Come on inside," said Hermione, trying to lighten up the tension between them. Ron remembered to give her the remaining roses.

"Hermione, here's a bouquet, I hope you'll also like it," said Ron, looking happier now that Hermione liked the enchanted flowers. Hermione got the bouquet and smiled sweetly at him. Draco scowled but tried to ignore it.

Upon arriving at the living room, Hermione rushed to the kitchen to get some coffee, but Draco interrupted her.

"Herm, aren't we going to date today? Let's just have our coffee outside so that we'll have plenty of time to have fun rather than stay here and be pestered by a weasel," Draco said. He smiled, seeing that his words took their effect on Ron. Ron glared at him then said,

"I thought we're going out today, Hermione. So maybe let's just leave this dormitory, as this is already becoming full of stench because of some bouncy old ferret," said Ron happily. Hermione looked like she suddenly remembered an important thing. She looked awfully worried.

"Oh, Ron, I am really so sorry! I forgot to tell you that Draco and I will go out to eat today. I failed to remember and tell it to you when you asked me out for a date. Oh gosh, I really am sorry!" apologized Hermione. Ron could not be angry at her, however embarrassed he was at that time. He felt like his heart was being wrenched. He felt terrible but he tried not to show it.

"Okay, go out with him today. Let's just go out tomorrow, if you're free," suggested Ron, trying to hide his bitterness. Hemione smiled.

"Sure, tomorrow. Ah, by the way, can you make it tonight? I'm going to make a nice dinner. Well, if it's just okay with you," Hermione added, feeling that she would be rejected because of what he did to Ron. Ron's face alighted.

"Sure, I will. What time will you arrive?" he asked Hermione, trying to conceal his excitement. Hermione thought for a while. Draco was already looking irritable.

"I guess I will be here at seven. Will that be okay with you? I mean, I'll still make dinner so we might end up eating at eight. That okay with you?" she asked. Ron agreed straight away. Hermione beamed.

"Well, if that's the case, I guess we better leave now," Hermione told him. Draco looked relieved.

The three of them went out of the dormitory and parted ways – Draco and Hermione, to Diagon Alley, and Ron, back to the Burrow.

He arrived home and immediately went to his bedroom, looking utterly dejected. Molly wondered what was wrong, but decided to ask Ron later. Even Fred and George were surprised to see him in such mood.

Ron removed his coat and went to bed. He tried to sleep but could not. His mind was so full of questions and doubts and thoughts of Hermione.

Why would Hermione do that to her, and worse, in front of Draco? He seemed like an idiot. He did not know what to think about her, if she wanted to play around or just really forgot it. He sighed and decided that Hermione would not dare do that especially to him, her best friend.

Maybe they're having the greatest time of their lives now, he gloomily thought. If I just had been the first one to ask her out. And stupid me, I'm too bashful! I can't even protest to the insults that Draco keeps throwing at me. Why do I get so tongue-tied in front of her? Maybe I should consult a doctor.

He laughed at himself and after more hours of thinking, he finally fell into a deep slumber.

When he woke up, he jumped, thinking that he might be late for his meeting with Hermione. Luckily, he woke up at four in the afternoon. He felt relieved.

He quickly put on his coat and stormed out of the house, leaving the Weasleys open-mouthed and surprised of his sudden and unpredictable actions.

It was in Ottery St. Catchpole that he remembered to apparate. He felt stupid but apparated nonetheless.

He was just in time when he arrived at Hermione's dormitory. Hermione was happy to see him on time.

"I knew you wouldn't make me wait," she told him. "By the way, could you help me prepare dinner? I'm thinking of making bouillabaisse, will that be okay with you?" she asked.

Ron remembered a happening in their fourth year at Hogwarts. He used to dislike this French food but thought better to let Hermione decide for tonight's menu.

"Sure, if that's what you like. And we can also bake some tarts for dessert. Like them?" asked Ron, smiling.

Hermione grinned gleefully. "I sure do," she said.

Both of them cooperated in cooking dinner and finished earlier than expected. They were soon seated in the dining room. Ron smelled the aroma of the cooked food.

"They smell so good, don't they? Can't wait to try them," said Hermione. Ron gave her a cute smile.

"I also cannot wait any longer. Let's now eat!" and they both feasted on their sumptuous dinner.

In the middle of eating dinner, Hermione thought of something. She suddenly said in outburst,

"Ron, do you love me?" asked Hermione. Ron was dumbstruck and was speechless for a moment.

"Uhm, I, uh, yes, I do," he said, stammering. "I wouldn't court you if I don't," he said.

Hermione smiled. "I seem to feel it, too. Thank you for that," she told him. "You know, I never thought this would happen. When we were still in Hogwarts, we used to fight even over the littlest things, but now we almost do not fight anymore," she said.

Ron winked at her. "We're mature people now, aren't we?" he said jokingly. Hermione gave a soft chuckle.

"Yes, we are. But some things still do not change. Like me. I'm still that studious girl who reads a lot of books. You, you're still very shy and still freckly faced." Both of them laughed.

"And, you know what? I used to feel something different for you, something more than being your friend," she told him honestly. Ron blushed. "I just didn't admit even to myself that you are special to me. Very special," she told him.

Ron was quite thunderstruck at her confession. He began to perspire.

"Yeah, you were special for me, too. And sorry about that incident during the Yule Ball. I guess I really should have asked you out first," he said timidly. Hermione giggled.

"Oh yes, and you told us that you did not want to end up with a pair of trolls. Yes, I remember," and she chortled. Ron snickered and snorted.

"Truthfully speaking, I was stunned when I saw you with Krum. You were just so beautiful," he told him.

Hermione's cheeks turned into a shade of pale crimson. She suddenly became conscious. "I just did it for that one special occasion," she explained. Ron smiled.

"But you sure were beautiful. And you still are," defended Ron. Hermione tried not to look pleased.

"Let's just finish dinner first, shall we?" she told Ron. Ron agreed, and they continued their dinner with butterflies in their stomachs.

After dinner, Ron decided to go home. He told Hermione that he did not want to leave early but he promised Mrs. Weasley to come home before ten. Hermione thanked him.

"I sure had a wonderful night with you. I hope we can get together like this again," she said. Ron smiled.

"Sure, I'll come here as often as you want. Uh, by the way, uhm, good night," he said quite nervously. Hermione then knew what he wanted. She kissed him on his left cheek. Ron was dumbstruck.

"Good night," she also said, looking embarrassed but thankful that she kissed him.


	3. The Invitation

**Author's Notes:** This chapter is quite short than usual. It's not really very interesting – I did not plan to separate this from the fourth chapter at first, which is entitled The F Scandal, but since it would be very long if I combine it I separated this and entitled this chapter The Invitation. To make up for this short chapter, however, I made the fourth chapter longer than usual. I can't wait to upload the fourth one! So far it's the best chapter I've made for this story.

And yeah, please do pardon my mistakes. I'm only human, I can commit them. Sometimes there are typographical or grammatical errors. Just please ignore them and focus on the story. Although my writing skills suck (I'm not good at descriptions and techniques), I promise you than I gave my whole effort to my stories.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, or any of its characters or events.

Enjoy reading, guys! ;-)

After their dinner date in Hermione's dormitory, Hermione and Ron met more and more frequently. This totally disgusted Draco, whom, after all his efforts, is behind Ron now.

One July day, Ron visited Hermione in her place but, coincidentally, Draco was also visiting her. Hermione looked gleeful to see him, but Draco felt irritated.

"Uh, do you, uhm, mind if, uh – "

"No, not at all. Have a seat," welcomed Hermione. Draco looked annoyed. Ron smiled to himself, feeling lucky that day.

"Draco is here to invite me to go to the Quidditch World Cup with him," explained Hermione. "I just can't imagine how the game will turn out. Scotland versus Bulgaria! What a match it will be," said Hermione excitedly.

Ron remembered Krum. Draco did, too. They both scowled at the thought of him. Hermione seemed to notice their reactions.

"Hey, what's – ah, yes, Viktor," Hermione said. Remembering him also, a smile appeared in her lips. Draco looked sickened.

"Have you ever fallen to the bait he prepares for the million girls he courts?" Draco asked quite rudely. Hermione looked indignant.

"I'm sorry, but if that's what you think of me I guess you shouldn't be here courting me anymore," she said sternly. Draco was suddenly alarmed of her tone and of her raised eyebrow.

"No, that's not what I mean, I just hate the thought of him," apologized Draco. This made Hermione soften a bit. Draco was relieved.

"But you'll support Scotland, I suppose?" asked Ron. Hermione gave him a sweet smile.

"I sure will. Viktor will understand, and he will otherwise wonder if I would support Bulgaria. He's a nice fellow, you know, if you just try to know him better. And he's really sweet," said Hermione. Ron felt a twinge of jealousy.

"Yeah, he seems like a nice guy," he lied. Hermione looked at him in surprise.

"But you used to hate him, Ron. What's up with you? You seem like you're suffering from convulsion right now," joked Hermione. Ron sniggered.

"Didn't I tell you that we're mature people now?" he said sweetly then winked at her. Draco could not take it anymore.

"So, Herm, will you go with me? I have Top Box tickets for two," and then he added, "I just don't know how hard someone there will have to work to pay for one." He smirked at Ron. Ron glowered at him but thought better not to let Draco step on him this time.

"Well, I guess I can afford one, now that I am promoted in the Ministry," he said a bit proudly. Draco laughed.

"As if! Well, whatever. Hermione, will you come?" asked Draco in a gentlemanly way. Hermione nodded. Draco looked as if he won over Harry for the first time.

"But, I want Ron to come with us, too. Ron, can you come? If you don't have money I'll pay for your ticket," Hermione proposed. Ron looked worried.

"No, don't waste your money on me. I'll see if I can come. I'll ask Dad if he has tickets. Will that be fine with you?" Ron asked. Hermione smiled, showing her teeth.

Draco looked very sullen. "Thank Hermione, Weasel, because if it wasn't for her I surely won't let you come with us," he told Ron. Ron just gave him a sarcastic smile.

"So, all is settled then? Hermione, I'm going now, I still have to ask Dad about the tickets. Just thought to visit you for a moment," he explained.

"Okay, good-bye then. And tell us if you can come," she said. Ron nodded and then disappeared with a 'pop!'

Ron was all energetic when he arrived home. Everyone was taken aback when he embraced Mr. Weasley and asked if he had tickets for the World Cup. Mr. Weasley said yes, and then Ron asked if the tickets were for Top Box seats, and Arthur Weasley said yes again.

"Yuhoo! Thanks Dad," and within a blink of an eye he apparated.

Ron was very happy in his bedroom. This World Cup is going to be one fun match, especially now that I'll be able to come with her, he thought.


	4. The F Scandal

**Author's Notes:** This is the fourth chapter as I've promised! It's quite alright, in my opinion, because I doubted at first if I'll be able to create the scene where Draco hexed Ron as clear as I wanted it to be. I hope you like this chapter because I tried very hard to make this as interesting as possible. ;-)

The fifth chapter might not be uploaded soon because I'm still finding time to write it. I still haven't set up a mood for the happenings in there and I'm still thinking of ideas how to make Ron's shyness obvious in the fifth chapter. I hope you'll wait. :D Anyways, thanks for reading and reviewing!

And yeah, please do pardon my mistakes. I'm only human, I can commit them. Sometimes there are typographical or grammatical errors. Just please ignore them and focus on the story. Although my writing skills suck (I'm not good at descriptions and techniques), I promise you that I give my whole effort to my stories.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, or any of its characters or events.

Enjoy reading, guys! ;-)

Ron woke up earlier than usual. He was still drowsy from sleep for it was still dark when he stirred. Nevertheless, he got up his bed and groggily headed for the shower.

The water seemed to have awakened his senses because when he went down for breakfast, there was no trace of sleepiness in his face. He otherwise looked very excited. The special day had come, finally, after two weeks of waiting. Ron would not just be able to witness a game that would be talked about for centuries; he would also be able to see it with the woman he had loved for so long.

He ate his breakfast heartily, which was quite a surprise, for the breakfast at the table was corned beef sandwich. He used to dislike corned beef so much that Fred shuddered when he started to eat them with gusto.

"Oh no, Ron, you need a ward in St. Mungo's. What's wrong with you? You seem to have burned your tastebuds. Or maybe your head loosened its screw. Oh no, Ron, you're frightening me!" said Fred truthfully. Ron remained expressionless and kept on eating.

"I just want to be full before the match, you know. I don't want my stomach to ruin my wonderful time."

"Oh yes, because ickle Ronniekins will be with dear Herm-own-ninny. You know, you shouldn't have agreed to go with them. Malfoy will just spoil your moment," said George.

"I will enjoy the World Cup even if he tries to pester me. I'm quite immune to his insults now," answered Ron.

"Well, whatever. Let's just eat breakfast. We'll be late if we keep on talking," complained Ginny. "And I don't want to be late for Harry, you know."

They planned to use the Portkey for transportation because Ginny had still not passed her Apparition test. She also did not want to be left alone to use the Portkey.

After breakfast they all headed to Stoatshead Hill. Arthur Weasley found the Portkey after several minutes of searching. It was a smelly shoe.

"So, is there still anybody we're waiting for?" Ginny asked.

"No, all of them went ahead of us two weeks ago. So, ready now. At the count of three," Mr. Weasley signaled.

Three, two, one. The Weasley family seemed to be whirling into a big whirlpool. Colors were speeding and swirling past them, until –

"AH! You're on me! I can't breathe! Fred, get up!" exclaimed George. Fred stood up, letting George catch his breath.

The Weasleys headed for the stadium. Upon arriving, they met familiar faces – Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Ernie Macmillan, Hannah Abbott, Oliver Wood, Angelina Johnson and Luna Lovegood. All of them were wearing blue rosettes, showing their strong support in Scotland.

Harry Potter was also there. He was waiting for Ginny, and, upon seeing her, ran up to her and kissed her on the cheek. Ginny giggled.

"Harry, you're still not permitted to kiss her on the cheek! That is still for next month. You're only allowed to hold her hand this month according to our agreement, remember?" Ron told Harry in a protective sort of way.

"For Merlin's sake, Ron, I'm already eighteen," Ginny complained. Ron laughed.

"Just joking. So, have to go now, Hermione's waiting," said Ron. He then disappeared in the crowd.

He saw Draco and Hermione finally, sitting near Cho Chang. However, what he saw made his heart twist with jealousy. He found them in an unlikely situation – Hermione's head was resting on Draco's shoulder while Draco was holding her hand. Ron felt a big lump in his throat.

He did not know what to do. Should he come up to them or should he just sit beside his family? He was just starting to go back where he came from when –

"Ron! Come here, we've been waiting for you. What took you so long?" asked Hermione, suddenly straightening up and removing her hand from Draco's grip. Draco looked displeased.

"Well, uh, we, uh, woke up quite late," he lied. Hermione smiled.

"Come sit with us, the game will start in a moment," she said. Ron carefully sat beside Hermione. "Know what? I haven't slept last night just to be early for today's game. I haven't even noticed that I was already fast asleep on Draco's shoulder," Hermione said. Ron was pleased to hear the truth from her.

Seeing Ron sit beside Hermione, Draco looked irritated. He quickly made up an alibi so that Ron would sit beside him and be far from Hermione.

"Why don't you sit beside me? It's much more comfortable to watch in this side," he lied. Ron refused him.

"No thanks. I'll sit here," he told him, half-smiling.

Several advertisements were shown in the field like those of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. They amused themselves in watching these when Hermione suddenly remembered something. "Oh, I forgot! You guys wait here, I'll just buy rosettes and programs for us," she told them and then hurried to the vendors.

Draco and Ron were left alone. Draco took advantage of his chance to annoy Ron.

"You know, Weasel, you really are starting to get into my nerves. If you hadn't shown yourself to Hermione maybe I would still be holding her hand now. You're such a spoiler, you know, you filthy, poor and freckly moron," insulted Draco. Ron clenched his fists tightly.

"Don't try me, Malfoy, or you'll end up eating everything you said," Ron threatened. Draco gave a soft chuckle.

"Oh yeah? Well, let's see. Don't ever attempt to threaten me again, Weasel, or else you'll have to beg for a dog's face," he said angrily. Ron ignored him and patiently waited for Hermione. Draco kept on throwing insults at him but Ron kept strong, pretending that Draco had not touched a single nerve.

Dracco was infuriated by this. Then, feeling revengeful, he muttered a curse, pointing his wand at Ron. Ron did not hear what he said but was sure that he had hexed him.

"What did you do, Malfoy, you evil FUREBLOOD! Oh no, I've just said FUREBLOOD! Hey, what did you do?" asked Ron angrily. Draco laughed.

"Figure it out yourself," he said, amused by the effect of the spell on Ron's speech. Ron seemed to be on the verge of explosion. "You great FRAT! You'll FAY for what you did! I FROMISE!"

Just then, Hermione came back with the programs and rosettes. She gave some to Draco and Ron.

"Thanks, Hermione. You shouldn't have SFENT for – oh no, I mean you shouldn't have SFENT – "

"What's wrong with you, Ron? Are you sick? You look pale," Hermione said with utter concern.

"No, I'm fine, really, this is nothing. I'm just having some FROBLEM with my SFEECH – oh"

Hermione became worried. "You must have been hexed! I should perform a countercurse – "

"No, no, I'm fine, just watch the game. It's already starting," said Ron. Hermione looked at him with anxiety. "You sure you're okay?" she asked. Ron nodded.

They watched the game attentively and abandoned Ron's problem. The match was not as long as expected – it only lasted for a whole hour.

Scotland won. Almost everyone in the stadium cheered. All of the Scotland supporters were glad to have defeated Bulgaria for the first time.

"I wonder why Viktor didn't get the snitch," Hermione said while people were cheering and shouting. "But, nonetheless, I'm very happy that we won."

"Yeah, great game, really. Bloody brilliant. And watching it with you was the best FART – "

Draco laughed. Hermione remembered to perform a countercurse. "Oh no, I'm sorry, I forgot to – anyway, I'll just take off that curse," she said, and then she muttered the countercurse.

Ron felt something. He then tested if the countercurse had worked.

"Play, puke, purple, piss, pink, part – well, I'm okay now. Thanks for all your help," he said gratefully. Hermione winked at him. Draco frowned.

"What are friends for?" she said. Ron smiled at her but inside he wondered, "Will I remain just her best friend forever?"

They were all able to go home safely. Ron, in his bedroom, was smiling and staring blankly on the wall.

"What a great time. And you, Hermione, made the moment magical. Whatever happens, I'll get you from Draco, and that's a promise," he thought.


	5. The Hogsmeade Visit

**Author's Notes:** Hello! Sorry if it took a long time for me to finish the fifth chapter. It's not as bad as I thought it would be, in my opinion. But then, I still want to know what you think about it. Please read and review! Thanks to all of my reviewers, for waiting patiently and for reading this fic. And special thanks again to hermionegarner for giving me advice on how to be a better writer. Ms Garner, you rock! ;-)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter, or any of its characters and events.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hermione could not sleep. She was turning about in her bed, trying to find the right position to take a nap. However hard she tried though, thoughts of Draco and Ron kept on entering her mind.

She was confused of who to choose between the two. She liked them both but she knew that she could not have two guys at the same time. She could never do that.

She was surprised to find herself liking Draco. She was actually annoyed at him at first. She hated his arrogance, possessiveness and feeling of superiority. These made it hard for her to accept him first as a suitor. She also doubted if his intentions were true because he used to dislike half-bloods a lot. But then, she began to like him. Draco told her that he was courting her because he liked her and not because of any other reasons. He also told her that he did not care if his parents disagree with their relationship for he had his own will. This was what she admired most about him – the strength of his disposition and personality.

She laughed when she remembered Draco's unsuccessful attempts to humiliate Ron in front of her. And yes, there was Ron also.

For her, Ron was a nice guy. She never doubted Ron's intentions unlike Draco's. She also liked him because he was the best friend she ever had. They used to fight frequently before but she knew that Ron would never ruin their friendship. She knew that it was precious to him as much as she was to him. She could talk to Ron almost about anything and could depend on him in times of need. But then, Ron's shyness and weak personality were making Hermione think twice of answering 'yes' to him.

She got up from her bed and went to the kitchen for a drink. After going back, she tried to sleep again. This time, she was almost successful if not for the ringing of the telephone beside her. Expecting a call from her parents, she quickly lifted the receiver.

"Hey Mom! How are – " She was interrupted by a familiar man's voice on the other line.

"Hermione, it's me, Draco," he said softly. "Did I wake you up? I'm really sorry," apologized Draco.

"No, it's nothing, really," Hermione assured him. She did not expect him to call at this time but was glad of it nonetheless.

"I just want to ask you out for a Hogsmeade visit on Tuesday. Just want to visit the sights there. I also want to celebrate Scotland's victory over Bulgaria, but you know very well that my happiness will only be completed if I have my celebration with you," said Draco sweetly. Hermione looked flattered although she was not worried of being seen.

"Well, okay. I'll go with you but be sure that we'll go back early," answered Hermione, trying to sound a little conservative, but inside she really was eager for the date.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Brother, why not come with us? You'll enjoy our company, don't worry. We won't make you feel out of place," promised Ginny as she was convincing Ron to go with her and Harry to Hogsmeade.

"Yeah, we three will go out as friends. You can also ask Hermione to go with us if you feel uneasy about it," Harry added.

Ron thought about the proposal but realized that he would feel more uneasy with Hermione around.

"Okay, I'll go with you two, but I'm not going to ask Hermione to come anymore. Just be sure that you won't give me a hard time," Ron said to them. Harry guffawed.

"Well, being sweet with your girlfriend is quite unavoidable when you're together, but sure, we'll try our best," Harry said to him and then winked at Ginny. Ginny giggled.

"So, everything's settled. Gotta go now, Lupin asked me to do some boring stuff for him. Bye!" and before he apparated, he kissed Ginny on the cheek. Ginny's face turned red.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hermione wore her best suit. After making sure that she already looked stunning, she got out of her bedroom and met Draco whom was waiting in the living room.

Draco looked handsome that day; his usual pale skin was suddenly glowing and pinkish.

"So, shall we?" said Draco.

He kissed Hermione's hand and then they both apparated.

The two appeared in Three Broomsticks. After finding a nice place to sit in, Draco asked her what her order was. Hermione smiled and said, "The usual."

They were both seated comfortably, chatting and laughing when the orders came. Hermione sipped her butterbeer and savored its taste and warmth. Draco did the same but choked slightly when two redheads and one with jet-black hair entered Three Broomsticks.

Harry, Ron and Ginny were all laughing heartily at some funny joke of Ron when Harry caught sight of the two. Seeing that Harry suddenly looked pale, Ron turned to see what was bothering him so much.

Ron was stunned. He could not move a finger or even take his eyes away from the two.

Draco saw Ron's reaction. All of a sudden, he looked in the mood for bullying when he called over. "What a coincidence! Hey you three, come sit beside us!"

Hermione turned to see whom Draco was referring to. Her initial reaction was the same as Ron's.

Harry and Ginny suggested that they leave the place and find another when Hermione approached them.

"Ron, what a surprise!" she said, awkwardness in her face. Ron frowned.

"Yeah, I really was surprised. Would you mind if we just go to another place? Harry, Ginny, let's go."

"Wait Ron! Harry, Ginny, why not dine with us? Ron, please. I just want to hang out with you guys, that's all," she told them. Harry and Ginny looked at each other and then nodded. Hermione looked happy.

"Hey Ron, sit with us, let's talk about the World Cup – "

"I'm not interested, so please just let me sit with my friends," he answered a bit sternly. Hermione was taken aback by this, and so were Harry and Ginny.

"Okay, if that's what you want. But at least sit near our table. I would love to chat with you guys," she said. She looked hurt by Ron but tried to hide it. Ron felt it though, and became a bit sorry for his sudden anger. If only that moron was not with her, I'd surely enjoy this, he thought.

The three ordered butterbeers and were chatting when Draco called to them.

"Hey, Hermione has some nice idea. Why not go to Honeydukes and then to other sights here in Hogsmeade with us? She brought a muggle camera. I was just thinking how more fun it would be if you guys are with us," he said a bit sarcastically. He seemed determined to spoil Ron's day.

Harry looked at Ginny. Ginny looked at Ron. Ron looked in the verge of exploding but thought better to control his temper. It took a long time before he answered.

"Sure, we'll go. I really don't feel like going with you two because I might ruin your time. But sure, we'll go," he said bravely. Harry and Ginny exchanged awkward smiles.

After having their fills of butterbeer, they headed to Honeydukes and bought their favorite sweets. Harry, Ron and Ginny were all playing around and making funny noises because of the sweets. Hermione felt jealous somehow, seeing that Ginny was closer to Harry and Ron, her two best friends. She just tried to enjoy her time with Draco.

They were all making odd sounds while they were walking to Shrieking Shack. Hermione could not help but laugh at Ron's piggy snorts but could not help also to be hurt when Ron acted as if she was not there. Draco was trying to get her attention but she still looked all unhappy while they entered the Shrieking Shack.

Harry and Ginny entered the shack first, leaving Ron with Draco and Hermione. Ron tried to catch up but they were walking too fast.

The house seemed to be haunted. The door was creaking, adding more to the creepy appearance of the house. All in all, it looked mysterious and miserable.

Harry and Ginny went to the far end of the shack. Ron followed them and so did Draco. Hermione did not feel like exploring the house though; she had already been inside the place during the end of their third year.

She went outside, careful not to make the slightest noise. She left them wandering inside the house.

She breathed the musky air and felt good to be outside the shack. And if any passersby would see her at that moment, they would feel that Hermione was looking very unusual indeed.

Tears were threatening to fall on her face. She looked so hurt that if anyone would look at her, they would not help but pity her.

Many thoughts were in her mind. She really was surprised at Ron's actions earlier. She did not expect him to be like that, considering the fact that he was courting her. She expected him to treat her nicely.

"There's nothing wrong with going out on a date with Draco. Ron's still not my boyfriend and I can do whatever that pleases me," she thought. However hard she tried to comfort herself though, the fact that Ron was ignoring her pierced her heart.

She was quite confused with all the things going on. She liked Draco – very much. But then, she also liked Ron. She just could not choose between the two. She was stuck in the middle. "The principle that you'll destroy yourself if you don't have a stand serves true for me," Hermione thought.

She did not want to hurt anyone, but in the process of trying to please both she was hurting herself. She wiped a tear from her eyes.

"He just does not understand how hard it is on my part. Oh, if only those two just left me alone with Viktor. At least he's good at Quidditch. And he really cares about me," she was telling herself.

Just then, she heard footsteps. She quickly arranged herself and tried to act as if nothing happened. Thinking that it was Draco who was coming, she turned and smiled.

"Hey Draco, why did – oh, sorry, thought it was him," she quickly apologized to Ron. Ron gave her an insincere smile. It was hurting him to know that Hermione was always thinking of Draco. But he tried, though unsuccessfully, to hide his feelings.

"About what I did earlier, I'm really sorry. I really did not intend to say those things," he told Hermione. He sighed and then said, "Okay, I admit, I was jealous. But I know that you have a right to go out with him on a date. You own your heart and you decide for yourself. I just want to say that I'm really, really sorry. I was just taken away."

Hermione smiled, not looking at him. "Well, I admit that your actions did hurt me, but then I do understand you. And thank you for understanding me too."

Ron sighed again and then looked at her in the eye. "Hermione, tell me. What is the real score? I want to know if I have a chance or not. You know, I've sacrificed a lot for this. I am not complaining or anything, I just want to know if I stand a chance."

Hermione remained silent but answered after sometime. "You know, you're a great person. You are very true and I admire you for it. But you know, you're a coward most of the time. I hate telling you this, but as I also hate lying to you, I'll just spit out the truth. I like you, Ron, but oftentimes you lack the courage to fight for what you want. You are a shy person, which is not good for a man," she explained to him truthfully. Ron was slightly surprised by her confession.

"And then there's Draco. Draco's a nice guy, too. He might have taunted me in the past but he promised me that he would change, and I see it in him. I like the fact that he fights for me. And I like it that he wants to do everything that pleases me," she added.

Ron was saddened by this. He took a deep breath and then asked, "But then, what is the real score?"

Hermione smiled at him. "Well, I really cannot tell you right now. I'm really confused and pressured with all this, although people do not see it. You just don't know how you're hurting me, Ron. I want to follow my heart but it cannot decide for now. It is too mixed up with feelings. Please give me more time," she answered. Ron looked sad.

"Whatever your decision will be, I'll respect it. I want you to be happy, you know, even if it means that I'll get hurt," he told her, honesty in his eyes. Hermione's tears started to well in her eyes.

"Thank you for that. And I hope that I'll know the answer soon. I can't wait to end all this agony," was the last thing she said before Harry, Ginny and Draco stormed out of the shack.


	6. Draco's Sentiments

**Author's Notes:**

Hello to everyone! Sorry if it took a long time for the sixth chapter to be written. It did not come out as exceptional, though. I also wasn't able to make any revisions since I was hasting in finishing this. I still hope you like this. This is not really my best, but I'll try to make the seventh and eighth chapter unforgettable (oh)… So read and review, guys! The next chapters might come out this week. I love you all! ;-) Thanks to all of my reviewers, especially Ms. Garner. Hope you update your fic soon. :D

**Dedication:** This is dedicated to God, first of all, then to my best friend Franz Alexa, then to my most consistent reviewer, hermionegarner! I love these three so much! ;-)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. Period!

* * *

After the Hogsmeade visit, Ron and Hermione were closer than ever. As expected, Draco felt taken for granted. Everytime he visited Hermione's place, Ron would be there. It was so hard for him to find time to talk to Hermione alone.

Summer passed by quickly. Draco did not even realize how near Hermione's birthday was. Finding out it would be two weeks from that time, he immediately thought of possible ways on how to surprise her on her birthday. He wanted to make her feel special and loved. And how he wished Ron would not interfere with his plans.

He phoned Hermione some time before her birthday. He did not give a single indication though that he remembered. He wanted her to be really surprised.

"Hermione! Hey, this is Draco. Just want to hear your voice for a while," he said sweetly, trying to flatter Hermione.

Hermione was grinning on the other line. "Oh yeah? Well, I also wanted to talk to you for some time. Haven't seen you for three days already. Where have you been?" she asked him.

"Well, if that Ron would just let me have some time to see you. I wanted to talk to you alone," he said seriously. Hermione felt uneasy. Draco was always playful whenever he talked to her.

"I'm really sorry. You see, he is my best friend. We just missed each other a lot. Hey, let's not talk about him. Let's talk about something happy," she said, trying to sound jolly. She did not want Draco to feel bad.

Draco looked sad on the other line though. "You sure you just miss him?" he asked, jealousy obvious in his voice. Hermione sighed.

"Yes, I am sure. He is my best friend for eight years, after all," explained Hermione. But she asked the same question to herself – Was she really sure she just missed Ron?

"Oh, I see. Hey, can I come over to your place? I want to talk to you personally. We'll feel more comfortable if we talk face-to-face," Draco suggested. He wanted to take advantage of the time.

"Sure, I won't mind. It's still morning, isn't it? I'll just refuse if it's quite late," she said happily. Draco beamed on the other line.

"Okay, wait for me then!" and he hung up. Not long after, Hermione heard a pop behind her.

"Hey, Draco!" she cried. She looked pleased to see him once more. Draco was happier, though.

They both slumped themselves on the sofa. Hermione playfully threw a pillow at him while laughing like a hyena. Draco threw one at her, too.

After they had their pillow fight, both were laughing out loud like maniacs. It took a while for them to cool down. Both were still giggling a bit after a minute or so.

"That was a hell lot of fun!" Hermione said in between her laughs. Draco snickered.

"Yeah, that was!" he answered. "And I hope I'll have more moments like that with you."

His words made Hermione stop laughing. Draco looked at her.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

It took seconds before Hermione could answer back. "Nothing, I just, felt a bit guilty for not spending some time with you."

Draco smiled sadly. "That's nothing. We can still have fun in the future. There will still be a lot of opportunities."

"Yeah, I know, but I should have tried to give you more attention. I was too occupied with Ron that I didn't realize I was already taking you for granted," she answered, feeling really sorry. Draco held her hand and kissed it.

"That's nothing, I'm telling you. I understand how you must have missed Ron these past few months. I know he's your best friend," he said reassuringly. Somehow, Hermione still sensed the sadness in his eyes.

"No, I know it's not nothing. Draco, I know you feel pushed aside. But I really did not intend to make you feel that way. I'm really sorry," she said sincerely. Draco gave her a big grin.

"Shouldn't be sorry. Okay, I admit I felt taken for granted, but being with you right now makes up for all those times I felt that way. Nothing to worry about, 'Mione. And I will always understand because I love you," he said, trying to conceal his overwhelming sentiments. Hermione looked at him, surprised to feel Draco's emotions. She did not think before that they were that strong.

"Draco, look at me," she asked him. Draco did as she told.

"You just don't know how grateful I am to have you right now. You proved to be a good friend besides all of your taunting when we were still at school. And I'm also grateful for having a suitor whose feelings are true as I see in you now," Hermione told him. She smiled.

Hermione's words made Draco very happy. He was smiling so lovingly at her that Hermione felt guilty of always being with Ron.

"You know what, 'Mione? It feels wonderful to be with you right now. Others really don't believe that I've changed for the better. They think that I'm just playing with your feelings, that I don't really love you. I know how nasty I was when we were still at school. I know how I must've insulted you for being a Muggle-born. But I repent on all of these. I'm really not bad, you know. It's just what I was taught to do, to hate Muggle-borns, to always feel superior to anyone. But I don't want to be that kind of guy anymore. And you know who made me realize that I could also be a good person? You. To tell you the truth, you really are not a looker. But something made you stand out. And it was your soul. I dunno, but I was charmed by it. Remember the time when I was in danger and you still saved me despite of the things I was doing to you?" he told Hermione. Tears were already starting to form in his eyes. He tried to hide them, but in vain.

Hermione felt overwhelmed with what he said. She could not find the proper words to say, and that was why she was stammering when she answered him.

"Ye-yeah, I do re-remembe-ber," she replied. Draco smiled, recalling more of the incident.

"That was the time when I realized someone still cared for me even if I was the greatest git at Hogwarts. And that was the time I realized you were actually good. During that time, I was feeling so bad for always giving you a hard time. And I want you to know again that I really am sorry. If not for you I would not have escaped that ravening werewolf," he told her thankfully. "I was actually stupid for forgetting the right spells to aim at the beast," Draco said, feeling playful. Hermione gave a chuckle.

"No, you weren't stupid. If I were in your place I might have also forgotten what spell to perform. Just did a bit of Impediment Curse and a Stunning Charm. I did not even think I would be able to perform it on an animal that big," she explained to him, trying not to please herself. Draco snorted.

"No, you cannot deny the fact that I really was stupid. But thanks anyway," he answered jokingly. Both of them guffawed.

"Would you like some coffee?" asked Hermione, remembering her manners. Draco nodded.

"But I won't be staying long, I still have to do some errand for my mother."

Hermione smiled and nodded. She then went to the kitchen and made some coffee for the two of them. She went back to the living room and put the cups on the center table. She sat down beside Draco. She did not expect him to look as miserable as how he looked at that time, though.

Draco looked wretched. He did not even prevent his tears from falling on his handsome face.

"Draco?" Hermione tried to call his attention. Draco jumped in surprise, realizing she had already come back from the kitchen. He quickly wiped his tears away.

"Oh, hey. Sorry. Anyways, thanks for the coffee." He sipped some from his cup and felt warmth gush inside him.

Hermione looked at him wonderingly. "Is there something wrong, Draco? You know I can always be your confidant," she assured him. Draco shook his head.

"I better solve this problem alone. And I know what to do anyway," he answered. He took another sip from his cup.

"Is it about me, or Ron?" Hermione inquired. Draco shook his head again.

"Don't ask me questions anymore. If I say yes, it wouldn't change anything. Just want to tell you this, Hermione. Please haste in your thinking. I want to know who you really want. I will accept whatever your decision will be. Just please haste," he told her softly, trying not to sound harsh. "I'll leave now."

"Okay," answered Hermione. Both of them stood up and gave each other a slight hug. Draco grinned at her.

"Does that mean a yes?" he asked and then kissed her on the cheek. Before Hermione could answer, he disappeared.

Hermione smiled at the kiss. She relaxed herself at the couch and thought of the things that happened that morning. Thinking about Draco's visit, she would smile, then scowl, then smile again. Just then, a thought entered her mind.

"He didn't remember my birthday."


	7. Ice Creams and Reconciliations

**Author's Notes: **

I really am sorry for making this chapter very long, but I hope you bear with it. It's worth the effort, in my opinion. Hermione's birthday was the best part of this chapter, I think. I hope you try this. This is long but is more interesting than the previous chapters. I can even say that it's the most interesting chapter of this story.

The eighth chapter is the final chapter. It's coming out soon, so I hope you'll wait. I'll try to make it as spectacular as possible. Hope you'll like it.

Please read and review! This fic is really not so bad, in my opinion. I appreciate this and I hope you do, too. Thanks to all of my reviewers, especially to hermionegarner! ;-) This fic is dedicated to God, first of all.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, period.

**

* * *

**

Hermione was staring aimlessly at the sky. She was so deep in thought that she did not realize how long she had been staying outside. She went out of the house at six in the afternoon. When she checked her watch, it was already half past ten.

She had been pondering on thoughts of Ron and Draco. She did not know who she wanted between the two which worsened matters more.

_I like Draco and I feel very touched with how he expresses his feelings. He's handsome, rich, smart and most of all, he fights for me. What more can I ask for?_

She smiled, remembering how Draco's visit had been that morning.

_But I like Ron, too. And I've already tested and proven his sincerity. He's my best friend for eight years. But he always seems so laid-back and weak, not to mention bashful. He's easily disheartened whenever Draco comes ahead of him. Where will his shyness get him? But then, he always makes me feel happy, and whenever he's around nothing is ever boring. More than that, I feel very secure with him. Oh, and how cute those roses were._

_I like them both, but I can only have one._

_Who, then?_

_I don't know. And I may never be able to know._

* * *

"Her birthday will be three days from now and I still don't have a single idea on how to surprise her! And competition with that Weasel is difficult. Argh, what now?" Draco asked himself as he desperately thought of solutions.

He was seated on the couch beside his bed at that moment, looking very drained and restless. His mind was taken off of worries for a while though when someone knocked on his door. He stood up and opened it.

"Draco, what are you doing inside your room? It's already past noon and you still haven't eaten your lunch. Come down now," Narcissa commanded. Draco groaned.

"Mum, can't you just let me stay in my bedroom? I'll have lunch later, I'm still doing some important stuff," he answered irately.

"You better do that later, come down now," Narcissa insisted. Draco scowled at her.

"Mum, please let me be. I promise that I'll eat my lunch later," he assured her.

Narcissa walked in his bedroom and seated herself on a wooden chair. Draco followed her.

"What stuff are you doing? There are no paper works or anything on your table," she told him.

Draco sat on his bed. "Well, just thinking of ideas on how to surprise Hermione on her birthday."

Narcissa frowned at the mention of her name. "Hermione Granger? Why not leave her alone and find some other girl? I know you like her, but she just isn't suited for you."

Draco's expression became grim. "I don't care, Mum. Haven't we agreed on this before?"

Narcissa smiled at her son's reaction. "Yes, I know, but we just agreed with your terms because we knew it was useless to prevent you from doing whatever that pleases you."

"But still you agreed. And that means you've let me court her," he answered. Narcissa softly laughed.

"Okay. So, may I just help you do your stuff then? You need to go down now. You shouldn't keep the food waiting."

Draco seemed enlightened with his mother's words. "Oh yes! You may. So, what do you think? How do I surprise her?"

Narcissa stayed speechless for some time while she thought of possible ideas. And then, as if a bell rang in her head, she smiled.

"Well, I suppose she hasn't ridden on a broomstick? Why not give her a tour? That would be something new to her."

Draco beamed at her mother. "Oh yes! I think she hasn't ridden on one before. That would be superb! You're a genius, Mum! Thanks! I'll go down and eat my lunch now," he said surprisingly. He then hurried down the stairs in big strides.

Narcissa was left in his bedroom, thinking.

* * *

Ron was also drained. He was never really that expert at doing special things for a girl. As a matter of fact, he sucked at it.

"Ginny! Come here and help me! I need you right now," he shouted. Soon, Ginny was already coming out of the kitchen.

"Yea? What is it?" she said as she took her apron and kitchen gloves off. She placed them on the center table and then slumped herself on the couch.

"Give me an idea on how to surprise Hermione on her birthday. I need to make something special for her," he said.

Ginny was too worn out to think of anything at that time, though. She simply said, "Just be sincere with her. Invite her over. Then let's celebrate and make her feel at home. Not really that special, but I can't think hard right now. I'm exhausted with kitchen work even with the use of magic."

Ron still considered her idea, though. He thought it over and over until he came up with something better.

"Yes! Yes! I'll take her to her parents and let her spend some time with them! She must be missing them terribly. Time to give her a break! And then we'll go out to Muggle places! That way she'll feel at home, don't you think?"

Ginny just said, "Yeah, yeah. Wonderful."

Ron felt proud with his brilliance.

* * *

The sun was shining brightly that morning. Hermione woke up early and took a bath. She then fixed and greeted herself in front of the mirror. "Happy birthday to me."

Feeling energetic, she went down and did her chores. It did not take a long time with magic, though, so after half an hour she finished all of them and relaxed herself on the couch.

She was a bit sad, though. Neither of her suitors remembered her birthday.

But soon, she was proved wrong.

Both of them appeared in front of her just after she seated herself on the couch. Draco first, and then Ron.

Draco appeared carrying his Comet Two-Sixty. Ron appeared with a bouquet of flowers. After the two saw each other, their expressions turned sour.

"Happy birthday, Hermione." Draco was the first to greet.

"Happy birthday also," Ron said afterwards.

Hermione was overwhelmed and thunderstruck for a moment. She did not expect that they actually remembered all those times.

"Thank you!" she said suddenly. She stood up in a flash and hugged them both. She then entangled her embrace and stared at the Comet Two-Sixty with a look of surprise on her face.

"What's this for?" she asked. Draco gave her a beautiful smile. "Will you mind riding on this with me? I thought that this is something you haven't done before. I want you to try something new on your birthday," he said happily. Hermione could not say a thing.

Ron looked discouraged, thinking that Draco's idea was a lot better than his.

"And Ron, how beautiful these flowers are!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Well, I was thinking if we could go to your parents and spend your birthday with them. Then we could go to Muggle places and have fun," Ron shyly told her. Hermione's eyes were twinkling.

"That is absolutely brilliant! You're marvelous, Ron! I haven't even thought of doing that. They must be missing me so much. Oh, Ron, you're the best!" And then she hugged him tight. Ron looked flattered.

Draco was disgusted, not to mention jealous. He could not help but feel bad.

"But Hermione, are we not going to ride this broomstick and fly to places?" Draco reminded her.

Hermione thought about it for a while. "Why don't we all do both?" she asked them.

"It's not that nice if the two of us go with you. It's just so illogical. We're rivals," Draco answered.

Hermione smiled sadly. "Yeah, you're right. But I don't want to disappoint any of you two."

Draco did not want to make Hermione feel unhappy on her birthday. He did not want to spoil her time. But he also wanted to spend time with her alone. She had always spent more time with Ron.

"Let's just do both, okay?" Hermione proposed again.

Ron did not seem to favor her idea, but he wanted Hermione to be the one to choose. He nodded.

Draco had no other choice but to agree, too. It was her birthday anyway.

Hermione beamed at them.

* * *

Ron apparated to the Burrow to get his broomstick. Hermione chose to fly first before going to her parents.

He frowned at his Shooting Star. He pitied himself for having a pathetic broomstick.

He then disapparated with the broomstick in his hand. Soon, he was already with Draco and Hermione outside her dormitory. Draco smiled evilly the moment he saw Ron's Shooting Star.

Draco and Ron mounted their broomsticks. Hermione rode on Draco's. Soon after, they were flying thirty feet above the ground.

Hermione's locks were messed up by the wind. She felt happy, though. She was riding on a broomstick for the first time in her life.

Ron was flying behind them. His Shooting Star was jerky and a little incontrollable but he bore with it anyway.

They went to familiar places – Diagon Alley, Hogsmeade, and the Forbidden Forest. Hermione seemed to be having the time of her life. She felt uneasy on the broomstick but Draco assured her that he would not let her fall.

They flew for an hour and a half until Hermione decided to go down and buy some sweets at Honeydukes.

There, they met Parvati Patil, Seamus Finnigan and Hannah Abbott. The three were surprised to see Draco with them but they hid it anyway.

They chatted for quite a time. During that time, they found out that Parvati and Seamus were already engaged. Ron and Hermione were happy for the two. Draco seemed happy, too, but he could not relate that well because he had not really known them that much.

"Anyways, it's Hermione's birthday today," Draco interrupted. The three were surprised with this news.

"Why didn't you tell us, Hermione? Anyways, if that's the case, let's celebrate then!" Parvati Patil said. Soon after, sweets were flooding on their table.

Hermione had many Sugar-Spun Quills and Licorice Wands. Ron ate a lot of Fizzing Whizbees while Draco tried the exotic sweets like Blood Lollipops and Cockroach Clusters.

"I'm having so much fun," Hermione told them, smiling happily.

"Yeah, me too," Ron said as he chewed some Fizzing Whizbees.

"Don't you think it's already getting late? We're still going to your parents, aren't we?" Draco reminded her.

Hermione put her hand on her mouth, shocked. "Oh no, I forgot! I was enjoying so much that I failed to remember. Oh well, we better get going now," she said. She stood up and said farewell. Draco and Ron stood up as well.

"I'm sorry, but we have to go now. As much as we want to spend more time with you, we still have to go to my parents," she added apologetically.

"It's alright, we understand. It's wonderful to see you guys again," Hannah answered.

"Yeah, it is. And oh, please don't forget to attend our wedding. Three months from not and we'll be married," Seamus told them as he winked at Parvati. Parvati grinned.

"Oh yeah, don't forget us. Anyways, see you next time," Parvati said.

"Okay," Draco answered. Ron nodded at the three of them.

"Good-bye!" Hermione then stormed out of Honeydukes. Draco and Ron followed.

"So, ready to apparate?" Hermione asked. Both of them nodded.

"At my parents' house then, Edinburgh. At the count of three," Hermione signaled.

One, two, three. They all disappeared in thin air.

The first thing they saw was a spacious living room with a television, two sofas and many other Muggle things. Draco and Ron were awed with the place. Hermione's house clearly showed that she came from a wealthy family.

"Who's there?" Mrs. Granger asked, hearing their footsteps.

"Mum, surprise!" Hermione said as she rushed to embrace her mother.

"Oh, Hermione, dear! We miss you so much! We thought you won't visit until next summer. This is wonderful!" she said with difficulty as Hermione hugged her tight. She returned the embrace of her daughter.

Draco and Ron shook her mother's hands after Hermione introduced them. Her mother seemed to be a good-natured woman.

"Come, let's go inside, I prepared something special to eat since it's my daughter's birthday." She then led them inside the dining room.

"Mum, where's Dad?" Hermione asked while they ate.

"Oh, sorry dear, but he's still at work. He'll come home later this evening. I guess you won't be able to see him," Mrs. Granger said, looking sorry.

"Oh. What a misfortune. Anyways, we won't stay long, Mum. We still have to go to other places," Hermione told her mother. Mrs. Granger smiled at her lovingly.

"It's okay. Anyways, why don't you let these two have a tour inside the house? I'm sure this is quite unusual to them," she suggested. Hermione smiled at her mother.

"Excellent idea. And then maybe we can talk for a while," she answered.

Soon after Draco and Ron were already inspecting Hermione's house. They were amazed at the things they saw – things that were very new to them. Ron smiled when he saw a telephone, remembering how he called it 'fellytone' before.

After some time, the three decided to leave. They did not catch much attention during their trip, fortunately. Hermione made them change their robes to Muggle clothes in her house.

Hermione decided to be their tour guide. She showed them different stores – Prada, Burberry, Versace, Dolce and Gabbana, Gucci, and many other famous stores in the world. The two seemed to be enjoying the trip. They even tried on couture clothes and sprayed expensive perfumes on their skins. Hermione laughed every time they try new clothes on. She felt odd at seeing them wearing crisp suits instead of cloaks.

After some time, they decided to eat in an expensive restaurant. She recommended her favorite dishes, but the two decided to eat ice cream only. She snorted at their innocence. They ate their ice creams happily.

"By the way, Hermione, can you go out on a date with me on Sunday?" Draco interrupted.

Ron frowned at him. He was planning to invite Hermione to the Burrow on Sunday.

"But Hermione, Mum also wants to see you again. She told me to invite you over on Sunday," Ron said.

Hermione looked worried with the conflict. She wanted to please both but she knew she would not be able to do that.

"Uhm, I guess I – "

"Please, go with me, I just want to spend some time with you," Draco insisted. "You've spent most of your time with Weasley these past few weeks. Please accept my invitation," he pleaded.

"But Hermione, Mum also misses you so much. She badly wants to see you," Ron said.

Hermione felt fed up. She did not want any more of their alibis.

"Please Hermione, I just want to – "

"Hermione, Mum wants to – "

"Please, just do this favor – "

"Hermione, Mum misses you so – "

"I quit!" she yelled. "I quit. If you two don't stop nagging me, I'll leave you here and lock my door to both of you forever."

Draco and Ron were dumbstruck at how stern Hermione had been. Draco apologized.

"Hermione, I'm sorry. Just go with Weasley," he said.

"No, just go with Malfoy, if that's what pleases you," Ron told her.

Hermione felt nagged again. She slammed her hand on the table. "I won't let any of you two court me anymore if you don't reconcile. Just please stop this argument and let me feel peace even for just a while."

Draco and Ron were dumbstruck again. They obviously did not want to reconcile.

"Do it or I'll leave you here on your own," Hermione said threateningly.

Draco sighed. Ron scowled.

"Do it now or you'll regret it later," she told them.

Draco and Ron had no other choice. As much as they despised and loathed each other, they did not want to disobey a direct command from the girl both of them loved.

"Okay, I'm sorry," Ron said first. He offered his hand to Draco, though in an unfriendly manner.

"I'm sorry too," Draco said insincerely. He looked at Ron with hatred. Both of them shook hands.

"That's it," Hermione said, smiling at her brilliance. "Go and continue eating your ice cream," she told them.


	8. Letters and Confessions

**Author's Notes:**

Hello guys! At last I've finished a multi-chaptered story. Many were commenting that this story sucks, but well, I think it doesn't. And I'm now giving you the last chapter. Hope you enjoy it even if it's not as spectacular as I promised.

Sorry if I uploaded this only now. I was banned for a whole week in fanfiction because of creating a songfic. Didn't know it was already prohibited. Stupid me.

And to those who're asking if English is my first language, no. I am a Filipino, so please bear with me if I ever commit typographical and especially grammatical errors.

The letter part if this story made me a bit teary-eyed. I pitied Draco. But then, this should end as a Ron-Herm fic. So that's it. Enjoy reading, guys! And please read and review! ;-)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter. Stop nagging me.

* * *

The rest of September passed quickly by that Hermione had not noticed it was already the first day of October. She still had not decided who to choose. Her happiness after being able to reconcile Draco and Ron was soon replaced by stress and tension.

Hermione sighed. True, she had succeeded in reconciling the two, but that was not enough. She had to decipher what her real feelings for the two are.

"We're letting you take your time, but please don't make us wait very long," Draco was kind to remind her last night.

"Whatever happens I should be able to know the answer by tomorrow," she told herself determinedly. She then rested her face on the pillow and feel into a deep trance.

* * *

Draco and Ron visited Hermione the following morning. She felt even more pressured with their presence but accepted them inside all the same.

She led them to the living room and stormed into the kitchen to make them some tea. She came back carrying a tray with a plate of biscuits, three cups and a pot of tea. She sat down beside Ron afterwards.

"So, what should we talk about?" she asked them. Draco sipped in his cup and then answered.

"Well, we just wanted to know if you've already decided," Draco said, looking Hermione in the eye. Hermione felt tensed.

"To tell you the truth, my mind is still full of questions. Asking me what my answer is right now is useless, I think," she told them truthfully.

Ron put his cup down for a while. "Hermione, we've been waiting for such a long time already. What's keeping you from deciding right now?" he answered a bit impatiently. Hermione was annoyed. She slapped her hand onto the table and barked, fuming mad.

"DON'T PRESSURE ME, ALRIGHT? IF YOU WANT MY ANSWER SOON THEN STOP PESTERING ME!" she yelled at them angrily. She then apparated to the two's bewilderment.

Draco and Ron were left in her dormitory, unable to utter a single word.

* * *

Hermione appeared in Hogsmeade. Tears were falling from her eyes again. She did not intend to cry but could not help it anymore. Her heart was full of mixed feelings which made her mind even more confused.

She went inside the Three Broomsticks and ordered some butterbeer to warm her up.

"Dear, why are you crying? Is there anything wrong?" Madame Rosmerta asked concernedly. Hermione shook her head.

"Are you sure?" she insisted. Hermione nodded.

"Very well then. Oh, before I forget to tell you, your friend Harry Potter is here. There, at the far left end of the store," she said, pointing to a boy with jet-black hair. Sure enough, it was Harry, drinking his own butterbeer. Hermione's face lit up.

"Thank you Madame!" she said. She hurried towards Harry, carrying her butterbeer.

Harry looked up to see who had just come. His surprise was soon replaced by glee, seeing his best friend again.

"Hermione! What in Merlin's name are you doing here?" he asked her with high spirits. Hermione smiled at him.

"I just want to clear my mind of things for a while," she answered sadly. Harry smiled, as if knowing the deepest concerns of her heart.

"It's about Ron and Malfoy, isn't it?" he asked. "You're confused about your feelings, am I right?"

Hermione nodded gently. Harry comforted her. "Don't worry, you'll know the answer soon. Let your heart decide, not your brain. It's your heart that loves. And don't be troubled because you're not alone. Ginny broke up with me."

Hermione looked up at this. "Are you serious?" she asked him worriedly. Harry nodded.

"Why, Harry? What made her do it?" Hermione asked anxiously. Harry smiled at her sadly.

"I saw her one night with Michael Corner. They were acting like lovers. Michael Corner was hugging her while Ginny's head was resting on his shoulder. I thought she was having a secret affair with him, but then I was very wrong. She tried to explain but I told her to go and continue her flirting with Corner. She slapped me and then ran away, crying. It took a week before I found out that Corner was only comforting her because she and Percy had a terrible fight. I tried to get her back but she told me to leave her alone. She said I was judging people so quickly. She told me that I should have used not only my brain but my heart. Said she would not be able to betray me. And then she left me. Well, that's the whole story," he said.

Hermione looked at him with overflowing concern. She could not help but feel sorry for her best friend. Harry tried to smile at her, although his smile was twisted.

"And now I'm a goner, Hermione. So, that should serve you a lesson. Be wise, but with wisdom should come love and sympathy. So if you're finding it hard to decide, listen to your heart, okay? That way you won't screw things up," he said. He then drank all that was left in his bottle. He called Madame Rosmerta.

"One more, Madame," he said.

"Certainly." Madame Rosmerta then took off to get his order.

"Should've listened to her. Shouldn't have been stupid," he muttered repeatedly.

Hermione could not help but cry again. Tears silently fell from her brown eyes.

"What are you crying about, Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Nothing. I just feel sad, imagining how bad it must have felt," she said sincerely.

"Don't mind me. Know what? I know that you can avoid feeling like this. You're clever, Hermione. And besides from that you're strong. You also have a good heart," Harry told her as-a-matter-of-factly. Hermione shyly smiled at him.

"Not really. But thanks anyway," she answered. Both of them spent the rest of the day in each other's company.

* * *

It was already nine in the evening when Hermione decided to go back to her dormitory.

She headed to her room for a shower. She felt that she needed to be refreshed. Their trip in Hogsmeade wearied her.

After dressing herself, she did not sleep immediately. She first went to her study table then grabbed a quill, a bottle of ink and a piece of parchment. She sat on the wooden chair, and, thinking deeply, began to write. She paused every now and then, thinking of the appropriate words to write. She then folded the parchment, put it inside an envelope, and then addressed it to Draco Malfoy.

She grabbed another piece of parchment. This time, she was not pausing very often but was writing almost continuously. She seemed to be pouring every feeling in her heart on the piece of parchment, though. After she finished, she folded it and put it inside an envelope just like what she did to the first letter. She addressed it to Ron Weasley.

Hermione kept all the materials after that. She stretched, yawned, and went to her bed.

"I'll deliver the letters by owl post tomorrow morning," she told herself while she closed her eyes.

* * *

Draco had just finished dressing himself when an owl came, flying and hooting outside his window.

He was quite astounded to have received a letter. He had not received one since his seventh year at Hogwarts ended.

He opened the window carefully and let the owl inside his bedroom. He untied the letter on the owl's leg and opened it. The owl flew away after delivering the letter.

He unfolded the parchment and began to read.

_Dear Draco,_

_Hi! How are you? I hope you're doing alright. By the way, I'm sorry for what I did yesterday. I didn't mean to be that rude. I was just feeling bad at the moment._

_I wrote this letter to let you know my answer. I have just decided before I wrote this letter. I thought very hard, though, before deciding. And I listened to my heart as well._

_You've been a good friend to me, Draco. I could not imagine it at first because you were always throwing insults at me when we were still at school. But I believe that you've already changed, and I'm very thankful for it._

_I know how hard you fought for me. You fought even your own parents. And for that I cannot be more grateful._

_You are the perfect guy ever – rich, handsome, smart, loving and understanding. But my heart chose to love another person – someone who is far from perfect but is still a great person inside._

_I am actually guilty because of that. You have been so good to me. I even asked my heart why it couldn't be you. I didn't want to hurt you, but my heart answered me that love doesn't ask for reasons. That's just the way it is._

_My brain is insisting on choosing you, but my heart is shouting Ron's name. I don't know how it all happened. Maybe it was because Ron is my best friend. Maybe it was because I've proven his intentions already. But like I've already told you, love doesn't ask for reasons. I realized I love him for everything he is, even his shyness, not just because of the good qualities he possess. It just took me a long time to realize it._

_I want you to know that even if I am choosing Ron, I still love you as a friend. I'll never forget you, Draco. I hope my decision won't ruin the beautiful friendship we've already started, and I hope you accept my decision._

_I know that someday you'll find your own partner. She's just around, I know. You just have to open your eyes, and, most importantly, your heart. It's what I did. And believe me, you'll be happier if you follow my advice._

_Thank you for everything. And again, just for you to always bear in your mind, I'll never forget you._

_Love,  
__Hermione_

Draco closed the piece of parchment while tears fell from his eyes. He sighed, looking heartbroken, but he still smiled.

"Okay, Hermione. I'm letting you be happy with Ron. I'll follow your advice. And hey, I'll never forget you, too," he muttered silently while droplets of tears ran down his cheeks again.

* * *

It was a sunny day. Hermione was walking around Hogsmeade while waiting for the time that she arranged with Ron. She was remembering how happy the three of them were roaming those places when they were still at school.

Looking at her watch, she realized that only ten minutes were left before Ron would arrive at the Three Broomsticks. She hurriedly walked back to the store.

Hermione saw Ron sitting near the counter. She approached him carefully, a smile plastered on her face.

"You're early," she told Ron as she sat in front of him.

"I guessed you'd come early, too, so I came a bit earlier than our agreed time," he explained, smiling happily.

"Oh, I see," Hermione answered. "So, how's Harry and Ginny?"

"Oh that. Well, they're on good terms again. They've never been happier in their lives," Ron said as he grinned.

Hermione beamed. "Well, serves them right. Anyway, forget them for a while. Let's talk about us," Hermione suggested. She smiled at Ron playfully.

"What is it about us that we should talk about?" Ron asked, trying to look innocent. Hermione chuckled.

"Aren't you happy that we're together now?" she asked him. Ron smiled at her.

"I'm very happy, of course. I thought you'd choose Malfoy. But I'm grateful anyway. And fortunately my shyness didn't get in the way," he answered, beaming.

"I didn't realize it before. I thought I just loved you as a friend," Hermione said.

"Doesn't matter. At least we're together now. So, will you mind if I kiss you, right here and right now?" Ron asked while a mischievous grin played on his face.

"Certainly not," she answered, beaming at him.

Ron bent forward to give Hermione a kiss. The moment their lips touched, their minds went blank. The kiss was gentle yet full of love.

They spent the rest of their day in Hogsmeade, their favorite place in the world, walking hand in hand.

* * *

So that's the end of all of it! I am so sorry because this did not turn out very interesting as I wanted it to be. But all the same I loved it. I hope that you'll learn to appreciate this, too. It's hard for me to create multi-chaptered ron-herm fics. Draco-herm is an easier ship to write about but I like ron-herm better. So anyways, that's it. Thank you for reading this fic. You just don't know how your slightest attention to this means to me. Thank you very much and mabuhay:D 


End file.
